The Perfect School
by midnighters623
Summary: bI didn't know where to put this so i put it here. This is a story i have been writing based off a book by Lois Lowery. I haven't fully developed the plot but i wanted to hear what you thought of my story.
1. Chapter 1

THE PERFECT SCHOOL

Introduction –

From inside the depths of a dark room stepped forth a man so horrid and repulsive, no words could possibly describe him. His smile, anything but inviting and heart-warming, was aimed towards his mistress, his lady, his matron.

Together, they sat in the dark room, the man awaiting his orders from Lady Grouge, his mistress. For this man would do anything for Lady Grouge. ANYTHING, no matter how dangerous, illegal, life-threatening, or immoral.

Quietly, Lady Grouge leaned forward, finding his ear, and silently whispered something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 –

" . . . and then he said that I said that she said the he really liked her but then she said that really told him to tell her to tell him that she didn't like him. But, I was like that is so not true because she would never tell him to tell her to tell him that she didn't like him because she told me to tell him that she wanted to go to prom with him. . ." rambled off Molly.

Sitting on the disgusting leather bus seats that God knows how many people have sat on sat Bob and Andrew, listening to Molly go on and on about all of her latest gossip. Aside from being a know-it-all, Molly loves to gossip. Unfortunately, her two best friends were guys, who weren't really interested.

". . . But, I know that was she told me wasn't true because he told me that whatever she says isn't true. But, what she says seems true. So, in order to find the truth, I went back to her to ask her if she knew if . . ." continued Molly.

By this point, Bob and Andrew had begun a conversation of their own, just letting Molly run like the commercials on TV. "So, can you believe that were are finally in high school?" asked Andrew.

"No, but my sister hasn't let me forget how exciting, new, scary, great, wonderful and even memorable this day will be. All Sam talked about this summer was high school this and high school that," said Bob. Bob has a twin sister, Sam. But, as Bob never lets anyone ever forget, he is older than Sam by twelve minutes and twenty-two seconds.

Finally, Molly was interrupted by the arrival at school, Felix Private High School in Northfield, Colorado. Northfield is a small town in the middle of no where. No where in the middle of mountains to be exact.

Bob, Molly, and Andrew got off of the bus, ready to meet any challenges today would bring. They had already compared schedules and had found out that they had all but one of their classes together, Math. Molly was in the advanced Math and Andrew and Bob were in the "stupid" math.

"Okay, first comes homeroom with Mrs. Swanson, room 121. Let's go," instructs Molly. Just as they are about to enter the school, Sam comes running over. While most brothers and sisters don't get along with each other, Bob and Sam do. Sam runs to take her spot at Bob's side and they walk into school together. Sam also has all of the same classes, including Math with Bob.

"I can't believe we are here! Finally!!" said Sam. Bob just rolled his eyes and continued into the school with Sam, following Bob and Andrew.

Bob and Sam have not lived together for almost two years. That is why Bob rode the bus and Sam had Dad drop her off. He remembered the day his parents split quite vividly:

_I rolled over and looked at my clock. It was two in the morning and they were at it yet again. I just laid on my back for around twenty minutes. But, I couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. They were just too distracting. While everyone else was sleeping, they were fighting. They ignored each other during the day, argued at night. I crept out of bed and tip-toed down the hall to their room. _

_I peaked in the crack of the door to see what was going on. My parents were both just standing there, yelling at each other, not seeming to care that they had two children trying to sleep._

_I went further down the hall and snuck into Sam's room quietly. But, she was already sitting up in bed, clutching her stuffed dog named Pogo. I only remember this because I thought it was crazy that she was thirteen years old and still sleeping with a stuffed animal. _

_She had heard them yelling too. "Make them stop! I don't like it when they yell!" cried Sam._

_My parents didn't seem to know or care what they were doing to Sam. They were just destroying her. _

_"It's okay, they will stop soon. I am here. Just close your eyes and try to get to sleep. I promise I won't leave until you are asleep." That was all she needed. In five minutes, she was sound asleep. _

_The next morning was worse. I woke to screaming crying and more screaming. Dad was just yelling anything he could think of. Mom was standing there with an awakened Sam. All that I understood was that Dad said he was leaving and taking Sam. That was all he needed to say. I understood. They were breaking us up. I had only survived these past couple of months because Sam had been there for me. The same went for her. But, now I was losing the only support system I had. Sam. _

Coming back to reality, Bob realized that he had lost the others. He raced ahead, catching up with Molly, Andrew, and Sam.

Together, they slipped into homeroom, arriving late.

They rest of the day was just about the same. A syllabus for the parents to sign, books, books, and more books. Even a two-page paper to write for English: _"What kind of person do you see yourself as? What words could be used to describe you?"_ due tomorrow.

When Bob arrived home, his mom pounced, asking any and every question she could think of. Since Sam had left, all of the unspent attention had been thrust upon Bob. He hated it.

Not wanting to answer any questions he mumbled something about a lot of homework and went upstairs to start on his paper:

_I think that I am an okay person. _

_A word that describes me is funny. _

_I am a unique person. Not many people know this, but I have a twin sister. She and I are like best friends. Most people think that we should fight a lot, but we don't have anything to argue about. As for how I see myself, I don't see ME, I just see Sam AND I. We feel like one person. We know what the other is feeling. So, any word I use to describe myself describes myself AND my sister. If I had to explain just myself, I couldn't. I don't know who I am without my other half. Some people think it is strange that I think that way, but it is not that I think that way, that is just the way it is. . . _


End file.
